creepy_ghost_storiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Reflection with a Mind of Its Own
Have you ever wondered what happens when you turn away from your reflection? Most people believe that your reflection mimics everything you do. This is not the case. Mirrors are portals to a horrible parallel universe. Every time you look away, your "reflection" watches you, studies your every move, takes its true demonic form. It wishes to get its hands on you. Don't worry, it never will. That is if you never fall asleep while facing a mirror. You fell asleep facing the mirror? Shame. You wake up, everything seems fine. It's dark in the room. You turn to your right to check the time on your alarm clock. Funny. Your night stand and alarm clock aren't there. Instead, there is a mirror. You look closely and realize your "reflection" is nowhere to be found. You turn to your left, and you see your night stand. You look at the time on your alarm clock, but the numbers are unreadable. They're backwards. You reach for the lamp that is now to the left of you and turn it on. It turns on for ten seconds before cutting out. While it was on, you saw that everything was in your room, but it was as if everything was reflected. So back to the lamp cutting out... You begin to hear a faint growling. It sounds as if it is outside the door. You are frightened and paralyzed and totally oblivious to what happened. Somehow, you muster the courage to get up and walk to the door to lock it. It is not pleased with your decision. You think back to last night. You had just finished getting ready for bed. You climbed under the covers and thought about how well your day went. You were admiring your reflection when your exhaustion overtook you. You closed your eyes and drift off to sleep. You then happened to wake up and things didn't seem right. Then it strikes you. You know what to do. Back to the present. The growling is picking up volume. It starts clawing at the door. You know what you must do. You turn to your right under the covers to face. You try your best to fall asleep, but you're not tired enough. You squeeze your eyes shut, but you just can't fall asleep. The clawing and growling are now at an earsplitting volume. This makes it almost impossible to sleep. Clawing and growling turns to banging and yelling. You begin to hear the wood crack. You are terrified. You keep trying to drift off, but you just can't. It breaks through and sticks its hand through. You're just starting to drift off. Finally. It reaches in, unlocks the door and turns the knob. You're almost asleep. It opens the door and proceeds to walk in. You're almost there. You just need 15 more seconds. It continues to walk towards the bed, just 10 more seconds. It finally reaches your bed just as you fall asleep. You then hear a faint whisper accompanied by the stench of foul breath. "Too late," it whispers. You open your eyes and see it on top of you.... Don't fall asleep facing a mirror.